Abraham
Abraham, better known as Arachnid ''' in E.V.E., referred and appears as '''The Overlord in E.V.E.. He's a man living on his own whose goal is to win the virtual reality video game E.V.E. He created together with Joseph Kalder. In-game, he was Isaac (his biological son) and Rebekah's teammate in their team called "Team Piece Of Shit" during a period of a couple of weeks. He is the overall anti-hero and main antagonist of My Virtual Escape especially the final season. He is portrayed by Larry Abraham. Biography sheriff & the outlaw Arachnid is first seen in sheriff & the outlaw. where Malachi approaches him on his basketball court and asks him if he has any other XP. Arachnid tells Malachi to leave and while Malachi is walking Arachnid shoots him in the head killing him. Isaac who witnesses it happening gets terrified after seeing Malachi get killed and Isaac yells to him. Arachnid points a gun at his head and asks him who he is. Arachnid and Isaac go inside his house and Arachnid explains how you win the game. Arachnid offers Isaac to join him on a mission to visit a drug lord. scouting solomon's Not long after, Arachnid and Isaac go to the drug lord's house. When Isaac gets captured by the drug lord's henchman Arachnid listens in on the conversation they're having. Arachnid hears about the drug lord giving Isaac XP crystals. Arachnid confronts the drug lord and tells him that one day he is going to kill him and take over his drug business. Arachnid takes Isaac with him and they go outside. Arachnid gets paranoid that Isaac is working with the drug lord and Arachnid confronts Isaac about Solomon (the drug lord) giving Isaac XP crystals. Isaac tells Arachnid the truth and Arachnid shoots Isaac in the head. Not long after, Arachnid finds most of his XP crystals stolen and he finds Isaac's beanie right next to the container that he keeps his XP in. Arachnid gets a visit from Michael (moderator of the game) who warns him to stop taking Isaac on missions, if he does not stop taking Isaac on missions he will kill him. Christmas E.V.E Weeks later, Arachnid finds Isaac and attacks him. Isaac explains that he didn't take the XP and Malachi actually took it. Arachnid takes Isaac to his house and he gives Isaac a gun. THE DEVIL'S LOST SOULS! In “The Devil inside series”, Abraham is seen in “THE DEVIL'S LOST SOULS!”. His E.V.E character is shown on the floor, either unconscious or asleep, and is awoken as The Devil Appears by his side. It is uncertain exactly what happens in this phenomenon, and It has happened with other Characters of Jesse’s. Appearances My Virtual Escape * sheriff & the outlaw. * scouting solomon's. * fallen angel. * christmas e.v.e. * god's plan. * missing. * two birds, many stones. * ranked up. * the servant. * brothers in arms. * dreaming. * apparition. * double-cross. * little gangbanger. * the heist. * broken. * noah's ark. * haven. * a tangled web. * judgment day. * break free. Overall: 21/24 The Devil Inside * THE DEVIL'S LOST SOULS! Overall: 1/124 Trivia *These are the list of weapons he's used in E.V.E: Desert Eagle, Contraband, Suppressed Handgun, Unsuppressed Handgun, Claw Hammer, CheyTac Intervention Sniper Rifle, Nun-chucks, Combat even his bare fists. *Abraham is the creator of E.V.E. but claims that the company screwed him over, and wants to kill him. Category:Characters Category:My Virtual Escape Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:The Devil Inside Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Main antagonists